YAARI
by MeowRK
Summary: Kuch Khatti...Kuch Meethi... Aisi hai yaari hamari...!


**_A/N_**

 ** _The Story Based On A Recent Episode Of CID " DAYA KA ATEET "_**

 ** _ENJOY!_**

 ** _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

 _He opens his eyes and a strong beam of light hits his cornea . In reflex he immediately closes his eyes . When his brain reminds him yesterday's highlight . He sighed and opened his eyes after blinking it 2-3 times ._

 _Voice said in a complete teasing tone " Ho gai neend poori ( chewed ) ya abhi aur sona hai " . He puts the food tray on a side table with voice . Later who is busy with his thoughts looks at him and queried as " Wo main yahan " . Later replied in ignoring tone " Mai layaa ( asking ) kun ghalat kia kya ? " . He in correcting tone replied "Ni , Wo mainy socha tum mjhy ( murmurs under his teeth ) hospital ( he left the sentence un finished ) " . Later who is finding something in a drawer chewed as " Wahin lai gaya tha sahab ko ( in caring anger ) jab doctor ny surety di tu yahan lai aya ( chewed ) waisy bhi hospital ko daikh k sahab ka tu mun ban jata hai na ( taking out some strips of medicines ) Bhagwan jaany Sahab ko hospital mai ( taunts ) konsi badrooh cherty hain " . He is staring the strips so later replied as " Ye dawa hai ( showing one strip of pill as ) ye laal wali evening mai aur abhi nashty k baad khani hai aur ye blue wali ( showing the strip ) raat ko kahani hai aur ye wali ( showing some capsules ) agar sar bhaari lagay ya chakar aain tu khani hain ( hits his head ) aai samjh " . He opens his mouth to protest seeing a long list of medicine but cut by his baray as " Haan haan pata hai Sahab super hero hain , Bilkul theek hain ( applying butter on bread while showing his anger on it ) Kuch ni hua hai ( puts the bread in a plate while murmuring in great anger ) Kal tu bus Sahab ko aisehi bht neend arahi thi ( mixing sugar in tea while stirring vigorously ) Ziada pee li thi tu tun " . He turns and seeing his pal drifted in deep slumber while listening his continuous THAN THAN raised his anger bar to its peak . He rashly aims a pillow towards his chote and left the room on prior bases while leaving a chit ._

 ** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

 _The fluffy pillow disturbs the golu bear who opens his one eye and after seeing the_ room dipped in peaceful silence . He cozily get up from the bed and marched towards the washroom in a half sleepy manner . He comes out from the washroom while sipping a tea after taking the cup from side table . He reads the chip peeping beneath the cup as " _Agar Sahab ki neend poori hojai tu Bureau padhar li jia ga Gabar apki raah daikh raha hai aur haan breakfast aur medicine ki shakal daikh lijia ga ni tu main jalad ban ny mai zara dair ni lagaunga "_ . A sweet smile takes birth on his lip and he like a good boy obeys his boss's orders .

 ** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

 _He pushes the bureau entrance door and wished everyone " Good Morning " Abhijeet ignores his wish and stepped inside the record room . ACP Sir who is talking with Freddy looks at his chiranjeev and said teasingly " Haan tu bhai Daya tumny bataya ni k tumhara konsa chacha dhoti pehanta hai ( wink ) " . A deep crimson red grin sprinkles over Daya's cheek who immediately lowers his head down after remembering that specific scene . Daya busy in memorizing bureau's floor design so replied as " Sir wo tu bus main ( in shy tone ) aisehi " . When bureau's landline rings , Purvi who is near to landline picks up the call and after finishing the conversation , Reported to ACP Sir as " Sir wo andheri mai aik khoon hua hai " ._

 ** _OOOOOOOO_ OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 _The case call coming so suddenly that Daya did not get any opportunity to come in contact with Abhijeet or to apologize with ACP Sir on yesterday's comment as " Lagta hai iss buddhy ki tu khisak gai hai " ._

 ** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

 _At an Early Evening purvi coming towards Abhijeet, holding a sketch in her hand . She reported as " Sir Naina ny sketch banwa dia_ hai " . Abhijeet sighed and takes the sketch from her hand . His eyes widened in shock, Who exclaims in surprising mood as " Ye " . ACP Sir stepped inside the bureau while asking as " Kia hua Abhijeet " . Abhijeet turning towards ACP Sir reported as " Sir Naina ny uss admi ka sketch banwa dia hai jisky sath raghu apni maut sy pehle gaya tha " . Acp up his one eyes as " Acha ( forwards his hand ) lao sketch dikhao " . Abhijeet forwards the sketch as " Ye daikhiya Sir , ye hai wo admi jisky sath raghu akhri baar daikha gaya tha " . ACP Sir shockingly confirmed as " Ye " . Abhijeet chewed in great anger as " Haan Sir ye Katarya ( fiercely ) Mainy aur Daya ( he pauses ) ny ( he starts again after sharing meaningful look with Daya, eyed by ACP Sir ) issy mil ky pakra tha ( explains ) Abhi aik mahina pehle hee tu chuta hai jail sy aur chutty k sath hee khoon karnay lag gaya ( he folds his seeleves ) Aik baar hath ajai mere ab ki baar chorna ni hai mainy issy " . ACP Sir asked from DUO after feeling a caring anger pull between them as " Abhijeet,Daya hamara wo khabri hai na ( scratching his head ) Haan dhenchu bus ussy kaam py laga do ( glaring at katarya's photo ) ab wo hee hamain iss tak laikhy jaiga " . Abhijeet replied as " Yes Sir, Main aur ( stressed ) Freddy abhi jaty hain aur dhenchu ko kaam py lagaty hain " . He completely ignores Daya, Who is about to open his mouth in protest .

 ** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

 _At Night Team return back tiredly, after nabbing and putting the criminal behind the bar . ACP Sir looking at their officers tired face, ordered as " Chalo sab jan aj bht kaam ho gaya , aj k case ka file work kal kar laina ( glance at bureau's glass window, Where darkness is clearly visible ) Abhi bht dair ho gai hai sab ghar jao ( ordering Daya ) aur Daya wo Surya Case ki file laiky room mai aao mere . All officers face glowed like a 1000 watt bulb while Daya obediently replied " Yes Sir " . Abhijeet comes near to Pankaj and angrily inquired as " Tumhary ( chewed ) Daya Sir ny lunch break mai kia kia tha ,Pankaj " . Pankaj becomes scared after seeing an angry men in his Gabar avatar so replied while stammering as " Sir…Wo..Daya Sir bus files karty rahy…karty rahy…Karty rahy…pata bhi ni chala kab sham hogai ( sacredly asks as ) Ab main jaon Sir " . Abhijeet angrily roared as " Haan jao " while glaring Daya ( who is inside ACP Sir's cabin ) like Tonight ,he will eat him uncooked ._

 ** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

 _Inside ACP Sir after taking the file, Throws a taunting arrow towards his chiranjeev as " Kun Bhai kab tak chalay gi ( teasingly ) Bureau mai ye katti katti picture tum dono bhaiyon ki ( winks ) . Daya shyly bowed his head down while grining badly . He shyly mouthed as " Ziada dair ni chalay gi Sir bus aj raat tak " . He made a_ cute face . ACP Sir looks at him and then noded as " Acha jao ( smirks ) aur ja ky picture ko hit banao ( teasingly ) " . Daya shyly tilted his neck in yes and immediately left the cabin, while mouthed a sweet " Good Night Sir " .

 ** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

 _Daya comes out from ACP Sir's cabin and looked at Abhijeet who is ready with his action and anxiously waiting for reaction too . He said in a loud tone " Acha Bhai ( smiles sweetly ) Sab ko good night ( informing ) Mai ja raha hoon ( stressed ) kuch kaam hai mjhy ( teasingly ) Daya phir tum ajana ( winks ) mai tu chala " . With this, He is complete out of the Bureau surroundings . Daya who is standing there with opened mouth, Blinks his eyes 2-3 times to recover from this shock and jerked his head while sighing . Team giggles after seeing this cute yet angry nok jhok which Daya stops after glaring them fiercely ._

 ** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

 _Freddy coming towards Daya with his offer ,who is placing files in a rack rather showing his anger on them as " Daya Sir agar apko bura na lagy tu main chor dun apko ghar ( explains ) mai bike laya hoon apni " . Daya's fast working hand stops . He glances freddy from corner of his eyes while again resumes back to his job . He taunts as " Freddy jis ( chewed ) kisi ny bhi ye khidmat tumhain paish karnay k lia kaha hai usko khain k unka bht bht shukriya ( smirks ) Saza meri hai tu main hee jhelun ga aur aag dosri taraf bhi phenkunga ( wink ) daikhna agla jal bhun k kabab ho jaiga " . Abhijeet who is connected between the whole conversation holds his tummy and rolled on the floor after feeling a dare devil flare in his chote voice . A sweet sheepish grin also appears on Freddy's cheeks , who immediately left the place .After coming out from Bureau's building , He picks up his phone as " Sir apnay unka jawab sun tu lia hai ( innocently ) jab itni fikar thi unki tu chor k hee kun gai ap " . Abhijeet in smirking tone replied " Freddy chor k ni jata tu maza kaisy chakhata ( stressed ) aur maza laita kaisy ( broke into a laughter ) . He adds in a caring tone as " Tum fikar mat karo ( briefs ) main usky peachy hee rahunga , kuch ni hoga . Freddy understandably nodes ._

 ** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

 _Around 12:00 Pm His cell phone location roaming around Sea Face irritated the observer a lot . Finally after waiting for another more hour . He comes out from his Quallis and sits beside the him . He teasingly said as " Kun Bhai jana ni hai kia " . Later in rude tone counter attack as " Kun Bhai apko issy kia ( with smirking eyes ) waisy Ap ho Kaun Bhai Sahab ? " . He in reply only gives punches as " Acha bachoo aik din laiky ni gaya tu Chote Miyaan ki phir sy yadasht chali gai " . Later looking towards fluttering waves replied " Chor k kaun gaya tha " . He in teasing tone replied " Phir bhaija bhi tu tha ( chewed ) Sahab ny khud hee apnay pait py laat maari thi " . Later counter attack as " Koi khud chor k bhi tu gaya tha ( rudely ) main kun ( chewed ) kisi ki khidmat loon " . He in a flow replied " Koi kal kisi ko pehchaan bhi tu ni raha tha " . Later smiles secretly as his pal coming towards the disturb line and replied " Wo tu zaroori tha " . He angrily punched him as " Kia zaroori tha haan ( turns towards other side ) Bina bataiya jana zaroori tha kia ( making different patterns on sand ) Natak zaroori tha bhoolny ka ( moistly ) pata hai na kitni takleef hoti hai mjhy ( feels a warm press on his hand ) Hamain bata k bhi tu ja sakty thy na ( playing with waves ) koi chitti…koi ishara..kuch tu hint daity ( caringly ) mai samjh jata na ( turns towards him and roared ) Magar ni Chote Miyaan tu Super Hero samjhty hain na khud ko ( punched him ) chal pary akele ( he shivers ) agar hum puhanch na paty time py tu ( Laters takes him in his embrace ) Aur phir tu soa bhi gaya ( he sobs while cozily invaded his head inside his chest ) Mai dar gaya tha ( hits his chest ) Sab tu yehi samjh rahy thy k wo jo chitti Dr Sahab ko milli hai wo sacch hai ( a crystal ball stucks in his throat ) Wo gunnah tu ny kia hai " . Later strokes his pal hairs while cooing in low voice . He said in a lost tone " Aur kal sy lai kar ab tak Baray Miyaan ny ye sab apnay andar bhar k rakha hai ( rashly ) Bol ni sakty thy ( chewed ) magar ni kun bolty Akroo Miyaan gussa jo dikhana tha ( angrily ) gup chup jo rehna tha ( patted his back ) phir kaisy bolty ( grumbles ) HUH " . He separates from later embrace after realizing his mistake so tried to vanishing the gloomy aroma as " Ni wo bus aisehi ( innocently ) par mjhy bht gussa tha tujh py ( diverting his mind ) Tu ny lunch kun ni kia ( asking ) Bol " . Later slaps himself mentally as How can he forget that his Baray is a sharp shine , so tries to excuse as " Tumny bhi tu ni kia ( lovingly ) phir main kaisy kha sakta tha ( sweetly ) Haan " . He in sad tone replied " Tu bht akela ho gaya tha na Yaar " . Later denied as " Ni akela kun ( lost tone ) bus thora dur chala gaya tha tum logon sy ( looks at the twinkling sky ) magar mjhy pata tha akhir mai ana tu tum logon k pass hee tha mjhy " . He scolds him as " Aur kab tak yahan dera jamany ka irada hai sahab ka ( looking at the Sky ) aadhi raat tu already guzar chuki hai " . Later completes the sentence as " Aur mjhy bhook bhi lagi hai ( massages his tummy ) " . Both souls shares a sparkling mist with their mates . Afterwards ,They both head towards their home while holding each other's hand , Tying into an un spoken promises . The environment is fragrant with their chuckles , giggles , caring anger , cute fight and with Daya's voice in background as " **Sacch kahun tu Boss tumny jo meri aur darwajy ki prem kahani biyaan ki thi wo zabardast thi ( smirks ) jab tum ' WO ' py baar baar zor dai rahy thy tu aik pal ko tu mai chaunk hee gaya tha ( an embarace grins appears on his face ) " . Abhijeet replied " Haan Sahab larki k samny sharam sy laal laal tamataar ho rahy thy ( laughs whole heartedly ) " . Daya in winking tone replied " Boss maachi wala ban k tu tum cha gai ( naughtily ) mai soch raha hoon retirement k baad yehi dhanda shuru kar dain ( wink ) " . Abhijeet shockingly replied " Aain Sahab ko kisny bataya " . Daya in naughty tone " Sahab k khabri ny ( he giggles ) " . Abhijeet ran behind him towards quallis as " Acha beta ( proudly ) Sharp Shine sy chalaki ( threatening ) daikhna mai kal saary khabriyoon ki dhulai kaisy karta hoon ( wink ) "** . Daya replied as " Zaroor huzoor zaroor " and both did Hi-Fi while tickling each other !_

 ** _~ THE END ~_**


End file.
